


Screaming Agreement

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 4 June 2008 in response to <a href="http://the-flic.livejournal.com/profile">the_flic</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Severus: established, morning sex!</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Screaming Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_flic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_flic).



> Written on 4 June 2008 in response to [the_flic](http://the-flic.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Severus: established, morning sex!_

"I thought we'd established that I would top," Severus said, brushing Harry's hand away from his arse and turning to face his husband.

Harry was smirking. "You did say that I could have the next fantasy."

"I was drunk."

"Yeah," Harry replied, kneeling up and looking down at Severus as if he were a particularly large fry up while one hand snatched a parchment from the air, "that's why you signed this." 

"You little—"

"On your stomach, arse up," Harry demanded.

Something in his tone made Severus harder than he'd been in a long while, and he complied without reluctance.


End file.
